kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: From Dusk 'Til Dawn
Kingdom Hearts: From Dusk 'Til Dawn is a fan fiction two-part series by . It takes place after Kingdom Hearts II and it follows Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi as they attempt to find the three Keyblade wielders that preceeded them. Joining them is also Roxas and Naminé, who are able to disconnect from their proper Somebodies at will. Synopsis Nightfall Sora and Riku start talking about the Door to Light when Kairi approaches with Mickey's second letter in her hands. Reading it, they comtemplate its contents, with Naminé revealing to Sora the events that unfolded in Castle Oblivion. Remembering the lines, "There are memories asleep inside you. Those memory fragments connect to the future," they attempt to remember others that visited the islands. While remembering, Sora is swept into his Awakening by a large tsunami. There, he meets Ventus's heart, who explains to Sora what has happened to him before being disconnected from his body and that he's now part of Sora's own heart. He also tests Sora with a battle against his Keyblade armor to see if he is worthy of the Keyblade, as Sora was not intentionally meant to be a Keyblade wielder. Roxas then suddenly appears on the platform in a flash of light, stating to Sora not to get the wrong idea and that he wants to test their "master's" power. With Roxas's help, Sora is able to defeat Ventus's armor. Ven gives Sora his approval while Sora awakens. Sora, upon awakening, explains to Riku and Kairi his new journey, while Kairi gives Sora the Oathkeeper charm, telling him to hurry back. A Journey Begins Sora enters the Awakening after being left at the small island alone. Ventus explains how to use the Keyblade to travel to other worlds and explains to Sora that he must protect himself from the darkness that is spread throughout outer space. Roxas appears and gives Sora his black coat, which protects from darkness. After Sora reawakens, he puts on the coat and uses the Keyblade as a vehicle to get off of his world. His first thought is finding Disney Castle, so he can question the King about the letter. He finds a Gummi ship, with the pilot giving him directions to the castle. The pilot, however, is suspicious about what is going on, as Sora has the coat's hood up, hiding his face. The ship follows Sora as he travels to Disney Castle. As he lands, the ship lands and the pilot and passengers follow Sora as he searches for the King. He finally finds Mickey in the library, but Mickey summons his keyblade, curious at who the intruder is. As Sora tries to reveal his identity, he is attacked by the pilot, who happens to be Goofy, with Donald behind him. Sora quickly uncovers his face so that they would not attack him, which shocks them to see Sora wearing a black coat. Mickey tells Sora that Donald and Goofy will explain what was going on, and Goofy also shows Sora that Riku and Kairi were with them. The group of them goes to the courtyard to explain to each other what was happening, and after finding out more from each other about the three Keyblade wielders, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, the group of them decides to work together to find the three of them. They go back to explain their plan to the King, but before they can, Xehanort shows up. Xehanort had reformed into a Somebody after the destruction of Xemnas, and now mainly controls the Heartless. He attacks Sora, and the two of them are sent into a twisted version of the Awakening. Roxas helps Sora fight Xehanort. Roxas directly fights Xehanort while Sora tries to destroy Xehanort's Guardian, only succeeding after using the Keyblade's locking beam on it. However, Xehanort sends the two other Keyblade wielders into the abyss of the Awakening. When they wake up, they quickly heal themselves and explain their plans to Mickey. He agrees to their plans and asks them if they would do one more thing: Help him investigate the mysterious portal that is in the Hall of the Cornerstone. They enter the Keyblade Graveyard through the portal and Sora rises off the world with his Keyblade, noticing it is near Castle Oblivion and Twlight Town. The group then encounters the Lingering Will, who explains more of what happened twelve years previous. Riku offers the armor the chance to join them, but he refuses. But Sora promises they will lure Xehanort there eventually. Radiant Garden's Unknown Secret The group sets out to Radiant Garden, which has been restored further after Sora, Donald, and Goofy had left it several weeks previous. The group goes to Merlin's house, but only Cid was there. He explained that Leon had gone to the castle, and the group sets off towards it. On the way, they encounter Axel, who had been reborn into a Somebody after his Nobody's death. Going under the name of Lea again, he reunites with Roxas, and it is revealed to Sora that he is still only a Heartless, made humaniod by Kairi's light. Riku and Kairi snap him out of his funk, and the group heads off. Donald, however, stays behind, and eavesdrops on a conversation between Lea and Roxas. The two of them attempt to figure out the mysterious memory blank that has been in their heads. By remembering one of the images in Sora's Awakening, Roxas starts to remember the face of the person who has disappeared from their memories. Roxas then comments that the person may be inside Sora's heart or his own. Donald is surprised that a Nobody would claim they had a heart, and alerts the two to his presence. Roxas explains that if an Awakening is actually travelling to your heart, and Roxas has done that, then he must have a heart. Donald and Roxas say farewell to Lea and run after the rest of the party, with Roxas fading into Sora as he went. Donald and Roxas keep the information of Roxas possibly being a Somebody now a secret from the others. Suddenly, a swarm of Heartless comes their way. Sora and Co. easily bash through the pack. When they finally reach the castle, Aerith comes out to greet them. She explains that the Radiant Garden Reconstruction Comittee (RGRC) found something interesting. Yuffie then come comes out and says a friendly hi. Then, the two girls lead Sora and Co. to the computere room. Leon was there, staring at the computer screen. When he notices the group, he says hey and shows them the information he found. It was a digital diary of Ansem the Wise. He clicks to a certain page. The page was written twenty-six years ago. It read: "It is a tragic' 'day. My dear daughter and son-in-law have suddenly disappeared. A search party searched for them, but no avail'. No one has ever vanished from our world before. Many of our people fell into sadness. But, none were more sad then my grandson, Aero'n. He was crying his eyes out. Later today, Aero'n didn't come home to the castle at dusk, which is when he's suppossed to come back. Another search party was sent out to look for him, but he wasn't found, either. My heart ached with great pain for losing those I loved the most. I didn't know what to do with them gone. No one of our world did." The group was surprised to discover that Ansem once had a family. Sora then questions what happened to them and where they are now. Leon then clicks to another page, which required seven passwords for access. He notes that one of his apprentices created it. Donald suggests that the passwords are the names of the Princesses of Heart. But, Leon states he already tried that and it didn't work. Suddenly, Sora could feel something rushing through his head. Data to be exact, though he doesn't know it. He then tells Leon to try "Xehanort", "Braig", "Dilan", "Even", "Aeleus", "Ienzo", and "Another" for the passwords, whick works and a secret room opens. Everyone was impressed that Sora knew the passwords. As the group head down to the room, Riku asks his childhood friend how he knew them, and Sora answers that he doesn't know how he knew them and that he just knew them. Just as they reach the secret room, Naminé and Roxas appear. They were actually surprised and state that they were seperated from their Somebodies because of something coming from the room that made them feel a bit uneasy. The two Nobodies follow he others into the room, anyway. What the group of friends find was a tall throne in the middle of a gray room with Nobody symbols and chains all over the walls. This gives some shock to Roxas and Naminé from figuring that Xemnas created the room that was somewhat creepy to them. At the end of the room was someone's armor and Keyblade, which King Mickey recognizes to be the armor of a Keyblade Master named Aqua. Kairi, who had met Aqua twelve years prior, says that she knows the Keyblade Master from when she was a child. Mickey questions why Aqua's armor would be in a place like this. When Kairi touches the armor, it vanishes in a flash of light and a small bit of armor of pink and purple in the shape of three overlaying flowers form on her left arm. At that same moment, a portal that led to the Realm of Darkness opened in front of the throne. Before they go through, Roxas summons Black Coats on everyone including him and Naminé except Sora, who was still wearing the Black Coat, Kairi, who didn't need one because of her status as a Princess of Heart, and the RGRC, who had to investigate the castle further. He tells them that the coats will protect them from the the Realm of Darkness' influence. Neither Donald or Goofy wanted to wear them because they look like members of Organization XIII, but then Sora asks if they want to become Heartless and actually do become members of Organization XIII, and the two anthropomorphics answer with a moany "no". Roxas and Naminé both chuckle about the little conersation. Mickey, who was now anxious to find Aqua, tells everyone to get going already and then Sora and Co. enter the Realm of Darkness. I Met His Dark Side Within the Realm of Darkness, Donald and Goofy get a little creeped out by the way everything looked. Everyone else was fine. Mickey orders to stay together and search for Aqua. While searching, Sora sees a figure of a boy in a mask. He asks who the boy is, and the boy explains he is the darkness in Sora's heart that has been waiting to be released for so long. The Keyblade wielder doubted this at first, but then the boy said he is also the link between his and Ventus's hearts. This gets Sora a bit curious on who this guy exactly is. Then, the boy's mask melts away to reveal another Sora, but with black hair, paler skin, and yellow eyes, much to the real thing's horror. He then reveals his name to be Vanitas, and tells Sora to let his memories become Sora's own memories. Sora refuses, but at that moment, Vanitas was walking up to him. Sora keeps taking steps back as Vanitas gets closer. Vanitas then manages to grab the Keyblade wielder by the shoulder. Now up to his ear, he whispers to Sora to become the x''-Blade, which the name sounds familiar to him from his conversation with Ventus's heart at the Awakening. Darkness starts spreading on Sora's black coat, covering him with a violet mist. Sora could feel Vanitas's darkness slowly piercing into his heart and the dark one's memories mixing in with his own. He felt like he couldn't escape when at that moment, Ventus's light pushed Vanitas's darkness and memories out of his body and Vanitas disappeared into the Realm of Darkness, but stating he'll come back for his soon-to-be host. After Vanitas vanishes, Kairi comes up to Sora and asks if he is okay. The Keyblade weilder answers to the princess that he is fine. Riku calls to them from up ahead to hurry up, and both Sora and Kairi follow again. The group keeps walking until the reach the Dark Margin in the Realm of Darkness, where Aqua and a man in a black coat were. Mickey was thrilled to see Aqua after those long twelve years. Aqua was realy happy, too. The two friends gave each other hugs. Then, Mickey states to her they have come to get out of the Realm of Darkness and bring her back to light. The female Keyblade Master was pleased to hear so, but then asks if the man in the black coat can come with them. She whispers to the mouse that the man forgot about who he was and wants to help him. The king decides to help out the cloaked person, though Roxas and Naminé felt a bit uneasy around him. Roxas opens a Corridor of Darkness back to the Realm of Light and everyone goes through, including the man with his hood on. Terra's Revival After exiting the Corridor of Darkness, the group ends up in Radiant Garden. Aqua was a bit happy to be finally home. But when she saw Roxas's face, the Keyblade Master runs over to him and hugs him with all her might, calling him Ven and say that it is great that he's back. The hugging is making Roxas blush a little as he sputters that his name isn't Ven, it is Roxas. But, Aqua thinks it is a joke, and comments that he can't fool her anymore. It wasn't until Sora comes over and tells her that he really is not Ventus and that his name really is Roxas did she let go of the soon suffocating Nobody. Aqua asks how it can be that Roxas looks exactly like her friend. However, no one answers, even Mickey. Then, Lea comes over and says it's probably something that Sora has that caused the strange phenomenon. Sora doesn't know what he is talking about. Suddenly, Xehanort appears out of nowhere. Aqua recognizes him as Terra and tries to talk to him, but he rejects her as it was Master Xehanort in control. Mickey attacks, but Xehanort's guardian hits him back. When Sora goes in to attack as well, Xehanort opens a large Corridor of Darkness under the two and both are swallowed by the darkness. Before it closed, Aqua leaps in to assist Sora. The Corridor of Darkness brings the three to the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora, Aqua, and Xehanort are about to fight when the Lingering Will arrives and wishes to fight alongside them. During the battle, Sora is weilding two Keyblades, which Aqua thinks it it impossible for a weilder to have two. After a huge battle, The Lingering Will is about to deal Xehanort the final blow. But then, one of Sora's Keyblades starts acting on its own and shoots a beam of light at the two avengers. The Lingering Will turns around and the light beam goes through it, knocking it into Xehanort. When that happened, the armor clamped over Xehanort's body and an old man appears tumbling out. Aqua states that old man is the real Master Xehanort, much to Sora's surprise. Master Xehanort glances at the young Keyblade Master Sora with an angry look. He gets up and tells Sora that his Keyblades are phonies, which Sora comments back that they aren't. But then, Master Xehanort states that maybe they actually are or are not, also bringing that he knows that Sora didn't inherit a Keyblade the same way others were. He points out that makes him special, ''very special and disappears in a Corridor of Darkness. Sora and Aqua attempt to follow him, but they hear a light groan behind them and stopped in their tracks. The two Keyblade Masters turn around to see the Lingering Will getting up and looking around. It takes off its helmet to reveal a brown haired man. All the armor disappears after that to show a loose, brown outfit. He turns around to see Aqua and says "It's been a while, huh, Aqua?" It was Terra. Aqua, all happy to see her friend, runs to him and (of coarse) hugs him. She says that it's great that Terra is finally back and Terra answers with a "yea". Then, Sora suddenly caught Terra's attention. Aqua lets g of her friend and looks at him, asking what's wrong now. Terra just walks over to Sora and asks if he knows where his power comes from. Sora answers it comes from his friends, including Aqua and Terra. Terra then asks if he knows a boy by the name Ventus, stating hat he can feel Ventus's pressence from within him. Sora says back that he knows little about the guy, only that he is one of the Keyblade weilders he is supposed to save. Curious now, Terra asks if Sora could give him one of his Keyblades, which Sora does. After a little examination, Terra states that he can feel Ventus's light within the blade, and figures out in his head that Ventus's heart was linked to the younger Keyblade Master, but doesn't tell Aqua. The older Keyblade weilder gives Sora back his Keyblade and tells them they should get out of the wasteland, which the other two agree to. Aqua and Terra put on their armor and Sora puts his black coat back on (he took it off during his second battle with Xehanort) and pulls up the hood. The three summon their Keyblades again, turn them into vehicles, and use them to finally leave the Keyblade Graveyard. Xehanort's Scheme Scene 1 On another world, old Master Xehanort is in a grumpy mood after losing his vessel. Braig was there waiting for his "buddy". He asks if he failed to capture the Twilight Force, again. Xehanort doesn't say a word. Even then shows up to give the results of the data collected from battles with Sora. The results were that Sora gained his abilities with the Keyblade from Ventus's heart being linked to him. Braig notes this by saying "So that's why he looks at me like I drowned his goldfish". Xehanort says that he now really wants to capture Sora, for he's the one who will open the true door. Even and Braig ask what he means, but the cutscene ends before he could talk. The Wind Blows Again Back at Radiant Garden, their friends were glad to see that they were okay. Mickey is surprised they actually found Terra. Terra then catches sight of Roxas, who of course looks like Ventus. Luckily, he could tell that wasn't Ven, well not exactly. Kairi states that they now rescued two of the lost Keyblade wielders, but then asks where the last one could be. Aqua answers that Ven's body is hidden in a chamber and that she'll take them to him, which gets Terra a little glad to hear. While Terra, Aqua, and Sora use their Keyblade Gliders, everyone uses the Gummi Ship, including Lea. Much to Naminé, Roxas, Mickey, Riku, and Lea's shock, the place Aqua them to is Castle Oblivion. Naminé asks cowardly if Ventus's body is really in there. Aqua answers with a yes and then quesions the Nobody girl if she's afraid. She says that's wasn't it and added that she was born there. Naminé then tells the others that she'll stay behind. Lea, who had enough of going to Castle Oblivion several times as a Nobody, chooses to stay with Naminé and also drags Roxas with him. Terra tells Lea that Roxas didn't say anything about staying, but then the red-head says his safety comes first and adds that Roxas collapsed the first and last time he stepped foot in that castle. Before the two ex-members of Organization XIII can get in the Gummi Ship, Roxas finally manages to pull away. He tells his friend that he's going in, for their forgotten friend might also be inside. The red-head was about to snap back, but then he noticed Roxas's serious face expression, somewhat scaring him. He then says it's fine out of fear and Roxas grins at the approval, his serious face now gone. Category:Stories